Fandom
by Midnight Lyra
Summary: She is a single mom that lives for fandoms. He is a bodyguard who loves fandoms. A oneshot flick for Adrian Bodyguard.


**This is what I do when I need a break from my NaNoWriMo story but am still in a writing mood.**

**As of right now, I am not planning on continuing this story. Just a little fun idea I thought of once while listening to my daughter watch the show.**

**How you enjoy it.**

I frantically was getting together snacks for the kids. It was my baby girls, Rose, turn to house the kids for their finals study group. She mentioned one of the kids was pretty famous, his father a well known fashion designer. They thought he might not be able to come but his father agreed with the stipulation that the bodyguard be present. Rose asked if it was alright, course I said it was fine. Poor kid probably did not get out much with such a controlling father.

Julika was always over. Sometimes Marinette and Alya too with Alix and Mylene occasionally. But fifteen kids at once? Alya was in charge of making the massive study group work, and she was a very capable young woman, but I had my doubts.

Thankfully each kid was bringing a snack, I personally was looking forward to anything Marinette brought, but I was mainly in charge of drinks and cutlery. Resorting to paper items since I did not have more than four of everything with just Rose and I here.

The kids started to arrive right when I closed up the extra closet space in the living room. Checking the small space for any residual project materials.

"Mom." Rose pointed to grey foam under the kitchen table.

"Got it." Crouching down with a creak of my knees. "You got enough pillows, sweetie?"

I called, stuffing the craft supply into my closet.

"I will grab a few more from my room." She singsong, skipping away.

The doorbell rang.

Kids started arriving by twos and three. Taking up residents in our living room. For the most part they were good kids so I did not worry too much. Except for Markov, I had to watch him to make sure he did not try making "improvements" to my computer when I wasn't watching.

"Kim, please don't scare the fish." I called, pulling open the door to a chest. Following the buttons up to a face with Wolverine like sideburns.

"Hello, Ms. Kelligan." My eyes jerking down to the teen standing in front of Mr. Wolverine.

"Adrean! Welcome. Rose has take over the living room. Feel free to pull up a pillow on the floor since I think the couch has already been claimed." Waving to his classmates when they hollered a welcome, adjusting his pack on his shoulder so not to drop his platter.

"You are welcomed to the kitchen," saying to the bodyguard over my shoulder, "it is much quieter." Setting about mixing lemonade and setting out cups on a tray. I turned, nearly running into Mr. Chest.

"Excuse me." Skirting around the strong silent type.

"Where are you from, again, Ms. Kelligan?" Alya called from her seat snuggled up to Nino.

"United States. Vermont more specifically." Setting the tray down on the coffee table I put my hands on my hips. Looking over the kids to make sure they all had a spot.

"What brought you to France?"

"Well," scratching my ear, "I was here for a conference when I met Rose father. Ended up staying a bit longer."

Most already had their books and notes out, ready, but Rose was still organizing the food on the dining table.

"Rose," waving her over, "better get started. You only have two hours."

Rose scurried over to pull out her own study materials and Alya took over the session.

I returned to the kitchen, finding Mr. Brooding staring at my superhero curtains.

"Are you into comic books?" He turned, silently regarding me. "Mr. Steel. Do you know him?"

He dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"I personally am more of a 'Five for Flight' fan but Mr. Steel was the only one Rose and I could agree on." Taking up a stool I went about using my hot glue gun to secure scales on the piece I was working on. "There was also 'Glitter Gals' but we could not find any fabric we liked that went with the color scheme."

"You should have seen the color options." I huffed. "It was ridiculous! It was like the designers did not even watch the show to get inspiration."

He did not say anything while I chatted away. Every now and then stepping to the kitchen door to make sure he didn't lose his charge.

"The company I work for almost put out 'Masjestia' fabric that was ridiculous! I mean, I had a good talk with Kelly after that fiasco about designers assigned to fandoms they know nothing about because THAT was just horrible."

He grunted in agreement, the only sound he has made the whole visit.

"Not that I am an expert on ALL fandoms myself, but I know a fair few to know crap when I see it."

His eyes sweeping over my work.

"You know 'Dragoon Nites'?" Holding up the armor I was working on. "One of my clients wants Dreggers armor for the FanX in a few months. Let me tell you, it was hard finding a pleather that was even CLOSE to the texture much less the color. I had to paint the darn thing, twice. It does not take color very well."

My heart sank at his judging eyes. I was very proud of what I did, but not everyone thought it was an actual occupation. Sure the textile design company I worked for was, but my side business of recreating costumes and outfits of fictional characters from movies, tv, and games were not always considered an actual occupation. But I enjoyed it. And it was becoming more popular these days with the creation of Pinterest. My page was booming these days.

Working on these garments got me through college and my divorce so it would always have a special place in my heart.

"What are you interested in, Mr. Bodyguard?" Finishing up the last scale then pushing that assignment aside to search the messy counter for my next one. I thought he was ignoring me until I caught his phone screen at the corner of my eye. Looking up, he held out his phone for me to see a picture of 'Night Owl'.

"Ooooh, classic. Probably one of my hardest costumes I have made. The client wanted real feathers but I talked him down to fake ones that looked authentic. Still was difficult to work with but he was very pleased with the turnout."

Flipping through his phone he held it out again.

"I know that is 'Core Cruel' but I have not seen it yet. It's on my list." I promised, finding the pleather I needed for the belt. Working at threading a needle through it for the leather symbols. Using a picture as reference in where to secure the crystals.

Glancing up I noticed him eyeing the table of food.

"You are more than welcome to raid the frig if you don't like anything they brought." Gesturing to the red machine across the kitchen. "You look like you work out. There should be stuff in there you can eat."

Dipping his head in thanks, he went about just that. Pulling out various food and condiments.

"I'm trying to get in to shape myself for a 'Majestia' contest next month. I'm almost done with the costume but I keep getting orders." Taking in the pile of textiles and craft materials in front of me.

"I will probably wear a wig since I'm not ready to commit to short hair yet like my Rose." Fingers combing through my blond ponytail.

"Want to see it?" Pulling out my iPad, not waiting for him to answer, I opened up my pictures. "I made one for a client and loved it so much I wanted one too."

Pulling up the right file I pushed it over to him.

Suddenly his phone started ringing. Pulling it out, he grunted into the mike, balancing it on a shoulder while scrolling through my pictures. A woman's voice rattled off while he ate and flicked through my pictures. Now looking at some of my other works before he grunted again and hung up. Quickly he shoveled the food into his mouth before setting the plate in the sink and going to the living room. Everyone quieted down.

"Sorry guys," Adrian sighed, "my father wants me home."

Everyone groaning and mumbling about his Grinch of a father. Adrian stuck his head into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Ms. Kelligan."

"Anytime, Adrian." Getting up, I met him at the door. "Why don't you take some food with you real quick."

Pushing him towards the table with a gentle nudge, a strong hand grasping and jerking me around. Nearly falling into the bodyguards massive chest if it wasn't for his other hand grabbing my shoulder for balance. His eyes widening in shock. My body stiffening.

"It's ok." Adrian hurriedly went to pull his hands from me. "He is just- she is fine."

The bodyguard grunted, releasing me with an apologetic look.

"I understand," I assured them breathlessly, "reflex. I-um-get it." Holding up my hands like I came in peace I took a step back.

"But I was serious about-um-food. Go get some. Boys your age need the energy." With a smile Adrian quickly grabbed a plate and piled food on it. Getting foil I securely wrapped it up for him before handing it back. Avoiding looking at tall dark and handsome.

"See you later!" Adrian called to his friends, his bodyguard following him out the door without a backwards glance.

The next day Rose came into my bedroom.

"Adrian forgot his book." Sitting the History text on the desk at my elbow. "His bodyguard is coming by to pick it up but I will be at Alyas for tonight's study sesh."

"Where did he leave it?" Not seeing the sharp boy as anything but. "I found it under the couch. No idea how it got there because he was not even sitting near it."

"No worries, Rosie, I can give it to him." Kissing her on the forehead, I grabbed my pile of orders and tucked them with Adrian's book under my arm. Followed her out, dropping my load on the kitchen table.

"Guess his father is not letting him out again."

"Yah." She dramatically sighed about her friend, opening the door. "He is a sweet guy, wish his father was not so mean."

"Everyone has their own reasons." I kissed her on her forehead. "Love you my Rose. Call me when you are heading back."

"Love you, mom." Rose singsong voice cut off by the door.

Going to the living room closet, I went about pulling my supplies out. Sewing machine on the kitchen table, ironing board beside it, and my tub of scrap fabric to plan my designs. Most of the costumes I have done before, but a few were custom or first timers. Two even from fandoms I was not familiar with but a quick online search to some fan sites gave me everything I needed.

Spreading the pages out on the table, I began laying scraps of fabric out on each. Then writing sticky notes on yardage and sticking them to the pieces for each order.

I went to the door when it rang, having to dig the book out from under a pile of scraps.

"Here you go," handing it over to the silent man, "hope he does well on his finals."

He nodded, his hands flexing and unflexing on the spine.

Finally his fingers slipped into his front pocket, pulling out a slip of paper and holding it out. I took it, curious.

"Is this- wha- you have a ticket to the midnight showing of 'Crater Joes Series of Guns to a Knife Fight'!" I gasped, clutching the paper to me. "I thought they were sold out. How- I mean- um." Looking at his face finally I saw he was blushing almost as badly as me. He was holding a second ticket.

"Are you- is this a date?" I whispered, his hand going up to scratch the back of his neck. He nodded slowly, eyes avoiding mine. Dashing back into our apartment I grabbed what I needed then dashed back.

"Write your number down and I will text you when to pick me up." A small smile breaking out on his face when he took the small pad of paper and tiny pen in his massive hands. Using the book at a table.

I was smiling from ear to ear when he handed the paper and pen back.

"So -um- see you next Thursday." He nodded, flashing me a gorgeous smile before heading to the stairs.

"What movie are you guys going to see."

"Methomonkey vs Cybershark 2." Kim excitedly pumped the air, dancing to the door. Well it was more of an awkward jumping.

"Didn't that come out already." I asked, craning my head over the coach. Determined to finish this post in the next ten minutes so I would have an hour and a half before my date to get ready.

"They are showing 1 & 2 before 3 comes out in two weeks." Max matter of factly pushed his glasses higher up his nose with a finger.

"You guys deserve it. Good job passing all your finals everyone." I waved. Marinette smiled warmly.

"Thank you for hosting a Study Sesh. Ms. Kelligon."

"Anytime." I called, waving again. Rose draped over the couch back to wrap her arms around me.

"Be safe." I mumbled into her short blond hair. "Text me when you are heading home."

Rose pulled away, giving me a mischievous smile.

"Have fun tonight, mom." I returned the knowing smile. Rose gave up years ago of her father and I ever getting back together. Then she got into Pride and Prejudice and became a hopeless romantic with ideas of a man coming in to sweep me off my feet. Some fantasies involved Andres Ice Cream, others long walks around the Eiffel Tower.

"Go." I shoved her, giggling.

"What?" Julica questioned her best friends smile.

"Mom has a HOT date."

"Gooo!" I shooed them. I could hear their giggled down the hall.

I checked my makeup twice, my handmade 'Crater Joes' 50s style dress three times, and the clock every two seconds. He still had ten minutes.

I have not been this anxious for a date since… well, years. Being a single mom did not allow me to date much after the divorce. Plus finding someone who was ok with my crazy fan theories much less a child was hard to come by.

I'd wanted to see this movie since the first trailer came out. Even waited up to get a ticket for the midnight showing as soon as they went on sale, but I was not fast enough.

Was the dress too much? Was it too on the nose? Maybe I should change.

I jumped when the bell rang. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

Gone was the suit.

Now he wore blue jeans and a polo shirt that accented his arm muscles nicely.

"Let me get my purse and I'm ready."

We walked in a comfortable silence. He texted he drove for his employer all day and wondered if I would not mind walking to the movie. I was just fine with it but it made conversation a little awkward. Not that he talked much to begin with. I had to break the silence.

"So, ah, do you think Rae will go back in time and become Anakin's mother?" A smile broke out on his face, eyes fixed on the road as I went into a full on explanation on the pros and cons of said fan theory.

"-time travel has never been mentioned in the Star Wars universe so why in the world would they just drop something like that suddenly in the ninth film." Winding down at an awkward silence. Realizing I had been talking nonstop for the past five minutes.

"I think Kylo Ren will turn good and, in the process, Rae turns to the dark side." I came to a complete stop in shock. Not because he spoke, or even because his voice was a low rumble.

"Take that back." I gasped. "Rae would NEVER turn to the darkside! She is too pure and good."

He just smiled, shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. I had to hurry to catch up.


End file.
